


Nightmares

by rosethrn



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosethrn/pseuds/rosethrn
Summary: Maya has been having nightmares since she was a little girl, but only recently has she had someone to talk to about it.





	Nightmares

It's happened before.

Three times, actually, has Maya Hart been standing at his window in the middle of the night. There are two good reasons that Maya tells herself to explain why she chooses Lucas over Riley during these moments of vulnerability. First, his house is only a couple blocks away from hers where Riley's is much farther; and second, Riley has a tendency to ask questions. She pokes and prods and tries to get Maya to talk about it - and sometimes she just doesn't want to.

Maya gives the window a soft knock. She knows he's up because his light is on, but also because she knows that sometimes he can't sleep either. 

The blinds slowly come up and the window is raised. Maya pokes her head in.

"Hey, Huckleberry," she says quietly. 

Lucas smiles and helps Maya in, closing the window behind her. Aside from her "platonic" nighttime visits, Maya's never been inside Lucas's room. There's an unspoken agreement between them to never mention this arrangement to Riley, because she could never understand. Maya takes a good look around Lucas's room because it's been months since she last visited. Plastered on the wall are, as to be expected, photos of friends, family, sports posters, and medals. The walls are a brownish yellow and all the furniture is wooden, and it reminds Maya of Lucas's old house back in Texas. 

She sits on the bed, leaning against the wall. Lucas sits beside her. "You wanna talk about it?" he asks.

Maya gives the same answer as always. She shakes her head and leans it on his shoulder. Everything about Lucas is comforting to her. In their sophomore year of high school, as Riley and Lucas started to date, Maya and Lucas began to get closer. Lucas was always with Riley, and Riley was always with Maya. And after their messy but civil split in the summer before junior year, Maya had to play mediator between Lucas and Riley until things were back to normal. But the topic of Lucas remained a slippery slope; Riley was touchy and Maya wouldn't dream of upsetting her with the details of her nighttime visits with Lucas. But they had always been close, and they could talk to each other without worrying about judgement or feelings getting in the way.

"My dad called me," Maya blurts out suddenly. She lifts her head and Lucas looks at her with concern. "In my dream. My biological father. He wanted to see me."

"Did you want to see him?" Lucas asks. Maya's never spoken about her dreams before. Some were scary, some were angering, and some made her helplessly sad - Lucas knew that. He hated that. But she never wanted to talk about it, and he'd always respected that. 

"That's the thing. I-I wanted to be angry. He hasn't spoken to me since I was in eighth grade, I mean, what was I supposed to say? I just..."

Lucas reached for her hand and Maya took it without thinking. "I should have known it wasn't real. Why would he suddenly want to see me? I don't even want to see him."

"Not knowing you is the biggest mistake he has ever made," Lucas says after a while. "He doesn't deserve you. The truth is, no one deserves you, Maya Hart."

"Ranger Rick, is that so? I can think of a few people," Maya wiped away her tears with a wry smile and turned her head to meet his eyes. They were calculating, fixed on hers with complete attention. His face was just inches away, and suddenly all the rational thoughts had been emptied from her head. Riley and her history with Lucas were forgotten. And it felt so good, just this once, to have something to herself.

Her eyes lowered to Lucas's lips and that was all the signal he needed. He kissed her, and finally, something in Maya's life felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a one shot & it was written in the middle of the night so bear with me. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
